His Butler, a Fake? (A Kuroshitsuji FanFiction1)
by ShockScythe
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is busy as always but he somehow finds a way to make time for a mysterious girl by the name of Hydria Azurin that had asked for work after assisting Sebastian against a demented tree that sought to crush the Phantomhive Manor. However, the butler begins distancing himself from his young lord. Visiting another "Master" late in the night, was his loyalty all a lie?
1. Chapter 1

**You'd be surprised by what ideas one may get from a dream. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I am back and, in between my Ben 10 and Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin fanfictions, it appears I will be doing a Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji fanfiction.  
In case you haven't noticed, all of my fanfictions (SO FAR!) have all had an OC. Welp, so does this one. In fact, I have two OCs for Black Butler but we'll introduce one for now. I will probably have a character mention the other OC but we'll see.  
Anyways, the OC was a character for my own original story that was too much like Soul Eater so... Meh. I threw Hydra into Black Butler and was not disappointed by the outcome.**

**I only own my character and the plot of this fanfiction. Everything else belongs to their original owners.**

**Don't be afraid to give reviews; it lets me know whether or not I'm doing something right.  
****Until next time!  
-_ShockScythe_**

* * *

I sipped my tea in silence as I sat at my desk. Sebastian had left as soon as he served me to complete his other tasks. With a sigh, I looked down at the steaming liquid in the fragile cup imported from some distant land. I had given up naming them a long time ago. After another sip, I sat the cup down on its saucer before looking at the work on my desk. Busy, busy me. An early meeting that had already been taken care of followed by the composing of letters to various distributors of my product. Sure, they were all the same but it took time. Time I felt I didn't have. I stood up, both of my hands on my desk with my head down. Lately, I've felt that something was wrong with me. Was I getting sick? Perhaps I was just overworked. Yes, that was it. Sebastian would've noticed if I was sick. I walked around my chair and looked out the large window at my property. It was nice being far from others. Nothing could bother me. Except, well, others like Sebastian. The mansion shook violently with the ground, knocking me off of my feet. I grabbed at the wall to maintain my balance and looked outside again, trying to find the cause of the sudden shaking. The trees were knocked over by something incredibly large. It looked like a black tree stretched to towering heights; the roots acted as legs and the branches swung at its sides as arms. The drooping, dead leaves acted as the head. It had silver markings on it that looked like scars. They glimmered in the afternoon sun. I observed the ground, looking for my butler. And there he was; running at incredible speeds towards the demented tree. It swung at him but he was far too nimble and dodged it like it was nothing. I watched them for a while longer but didn't return to my work. There was no way I would be able to focus with all of the tree's stomping. Then, something caught my eye; the way the tree brought its foot down and swung its arms in at the same time, preventing Sebastian from jumping up and away from any direction. With a _thud_, it trapped him. Red lights shined from within the leaves as they parted. Even from my study, I could see the look of shock on Sebastian's face. Just as the parted leaves were inches from consuming him, it froze. For me, it was faint but I could still hear it; shouting. The tree turned its head to face a black cloaked figure running on the path towards the manor, swinging their arms wildly. Was it the Undertaker? No, this person had more grace. When no other name came to mind, I came to my own conclusion; it was another demon. That, or a suicidal human. Either way, they captured the tree's attention. It released Sebastian and started after the cloaked person. Sebastian shook his head, regaining his composure before following. The tree stomped down on the person, just barely missing them as they dove to the side, rolling a bit before getting up, stumbling slightly as they continued their run. Sebastian came up from behind the tree. It still hadn't noticed him. He said something I couldn't hear but the cloaked person nodded and came to a halt, digging their heels into the ground. They turned to face the tree, taking a single step back. The tree raised both arms over its leafy head and would've crushed them had it not been for Sebastian - He shot up from the ground and sliced through the back of the tree with his knives. He erupted from behind, causing me to pause with his grace as he fell back to the ground, his hand by his face with his knives in between his white gloved fingers. The tree screeched loudly, rattling the windows. I covered my ears, the cry ringing in my head. Then it stopped, the ground shaking one last time as it toppled over. I peeked outside and saw Sebastian was inviting the cloaked person inside. Frowning slightly, I ran for the doors, throwing them open and running for the stairs.

I slowed to a walk at the stairs, walking down calmly. Sebastian and the person were taking by the front doors. I had noticed it earlier but the person was shorter than Sebastian. By quite a bit. He turned to me, "Ah, my lord. Sorry for the ruckus." I shook my head, "Never mind that. Who is this?" I asked. The person removed the hood of their cloak, revealing dirty blonde pigtails tied near the back of their head and green eyes. They bowed, "My name is Hydria Azurin. Nice to meet you."  
"Hydria, huh?" I questioned, tilting my head slightly, "That's a very...interesting name." Ah, so it was a girl that had helped Sebastian against the tree. Strange... She straightened and smiled nervously, "Yes, if it's easier for you, call me Hydra." I nodded, "Very well. And what can I do for you, Miss Hydria?" Sebastian bowed to us both, "I'll go prepare tea. Excuse me." He turned and left for the kitchen. I sighed then extended a hand towards the chairs nearby, "Let's sit." She nodded and sat down across from me. I sat as well, rubbing my eye. There was still a sick feeling in my chest but it wasn't that bad right now. Hydria took a breath then said to me, "I would like to work for you." A silence fell across the room, "Excuse me?" I asked. She held my gaze but her hands were shaking slightly in her lap, "Not for money or anything. I just feel like I should be doing something in between my travels."  
"You travel?" I asked, "How often?"  
"All of the time," she responded, "I'm always on the move. But I've been in the area for quite some time and figured I might as well do something." I rested my head on my hand, "There is a number of other things you could do instead, why do you want to work for me?" She shrugged, "It wasn't my first option but everything else isn't looking for employees."  
"Neither am I."  
"I see..."  
I sighed, "I'll be nice however. What is it that you can do? If its not already taken care of, I'll consider it."  
"Just about everything."  
I frowned slightly, "I'm afraid I'm going to need more than that." Sebastian returned, a tray with tea and scones in his hands. He sat it down on the coffee table in the middle and stood by my seat, his hands behind his back. "I can clean," Hydria said slowly. I pointed up at Sebastian, "So can my butler and my maid."  
"I can cook."  
"So can my butler and my chef."  
"I can reach high places believe it or not."  
"So can my butler."  
"I can take care of plants."  
"So can my butler and my gardener."  
"I can play the piano."  
Her eyes instantly went to Sebastian. He sighed, "I can but I don't." She huffed and leaned back, "To put it simply since your butler can do absolutely everything-" Sebastian chuckled at this. "-I can do everything that needs to be done if all of the others are busy." I tapped my chin, trying to sort it through in my head. "And, I'll say it again, you won't need to pay me. I'm just there for free labor, I guess." I smirked slightly as I looked at her, "Can you bake?"  
"I said almost everything. I'm terrible at baking."  
Sebastian turned away to hide his amused smile with his hand. However, I simply said, "You may work here. However, you must be ready at any moment to work." Hydria smiled and, for some reason, I felt my face heat up, "Thank you, Ciel." She suddenly smirked, "Just don't expect me to call you master or anything like that."  
"Huh?"  
"You're still a normal person." Her gaze flickered to Sebastian, "I hope." In return, my butler smiled at her, a glimmer in his red eyes. I picked up a scone, "You said you played piano," I commented, causing Hydria to look back at me, "Play." Sebastian pointed at the black, grand piano. Hydria stood up, "I don't remember that being there..." I closed my eyes, a smirk on my face, "That's because my butler just brought it in." Sebastian bowed next to me as I took a bite of the pastry. Hydria approached the piano, gliding her fingers across the smooth surface. She removed her cloak, revealing the maroon skirt that reached the middle of her thighs, her black boots with white straps and buckles that were above her ankles, and a beige sweater over a white, collared shirt. Folding the black cloak, she placed it on the floor by the piano's pedals and sat down on the seat, closing her eyes. My eyes were open again and I watched her, finishing my scone and holding my tea in my hands. Sebastian seemed curious of her abilities as he watched her. Hydria took a breath and played a single chord on the keys, the sound ringing through the mansion. I raised an eyebrow but didn't get to question as she began playing a beautiful melody. My jaw dropped as I stared in awe; this song seemed so complex but she didn't seem to be having any complications. Sebastian had closed his eyes beside me and seemed strangely relaxed. I closed my eyes as well and found myself falling into nothingness with nothing but the piano. There was an orange light in the distance that grew brighter as the tone of the song changed. Instead of a calm feeling, the feeling the piano gave now was almost..._haunting_. I covered my face, trying to hide from the light. Someone was calling for me from within the orange. They sounded more panicked as it got brighter. So bright, that it shined past my fingers. Then it went out as the piano became sad. Something wet fell from the air above. I uncovered my face and looked up, droplets of water raining down on me. This was familiar. Too familiar. Suddenly, the piano stopped, "Ciel?"  
"My lord?"  
I opened my eyes and saw both Sebastian and Hydria staring at me, concerned looks on their faces. However, their faces were blurred, "What?" I demanded, my voice coming out as a croak. Hydria stood up, a hand on the piano, "Ciel, you're...crying."


	2. Chapter 2

I had awaken to find that it was the afternoon of the next day. It was strange; I had been unable to recall much of yesterday or actually going to bed. My clothes had been put out for me and I was forced to change myself without the usual assistance from Sebastian. I had exited my room and was instantly greeted by the resonating sound of the piano. Following the sound, I walked through the hall and down the grand stairs, pausing a moment before actually stepping into the room where the piano was. The song was different from yesterday, giving off a much happier vibe. With a sigh, I entered the room. The piano stopped almost instantly, "Oh!" Hydria exclaimed, standing up, "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"  
"No, but someone should have," I responded, sitting in my seat from yesterday, "Now I won't be able to get much done." She looked down at the black and white keys, "I don't know your usual routine," she said slowly, "That's why, when you weren't awake at 9 o'clock, I did my best at picking out your clothes and prepared them for you."  
"That wasn't Sebastian?"  
"No... Sorry... I feel like I should've asked you yesterday if I had permission to enter your room."  
I waved my hand, "It's perfectly fine. Sebastian didn't complete his usual task so you stepped in." She looked up at me for a second, "So he's still not here?" I glanced at her, "What are you talking about?" Hydria closed the piano lid before walking around it to stand closer to me, "He left late last night. I expected him to be here this morning but he wasn't. Mey-Rin and Finny haven't seen him either." After a moment of silence, I sunk back into my chair, putting a hand on my forehead, "This is strange... He's always here..." I suddenly surprised myself by breaking into a violent coughing fit that forced me to tightly grip the arm of the chair with my hand as I covered my mouth with my other arm. Hydria was suddenly at my side, a hand on my shaking back, "Ciel?!" I couldn't respond, each breath interrupted with a storm of coughs. Somewhere in the distance, I heard doors open and a panicked voice, "Was' happening?!" Mey-Rin cried, her heels clicking on the hardwood floor. "Get some water!" Hydria barked, "And call a doctor or something!" I found myself grabbing onto Hydria's arm as I slumped into the chair, panting for breath, "N-no doctor..." I hissed. Mey-Rin quickly returned, a glass of water in her hands. She handed it to Hydria shakily, "Thank you." Once I regained my breath, I quickly wiped the tears from my eye before anyone could notice. Hydria offered me the glass, "Drink some once you've calmed down." I nodded and took it from her, gulping it down quickly. She glanced at Mey-Rin, handing her the empty glass, "More water!" she announced, running for the kitchen. Hydria called after her, "No running."  
"Yes Hydra!"  
I covered my eyes with my arm, feeling exhausted. There was a weight on the arm of the chair, "Better?" Hydria asked. I simply nodded, sighing. "Good. Are you sick or something?"  
"Don't worry," I said, "It doesn't happen all the time but it's not rare. Sometimes my asthma is terrible and sometimes it's like it doesn't even exist."  
"Asthma? Wow."  
There was silence for a moment, "Ciel, move your arm," she said. I raised an eyebrow but lowered my arm as the doors opened again and in came Mey-Rin with a filled glass of water in her hands. Hydria put her cool hand on my forehead, "I'd imagine one's asthma might start up when you're sick." My eyes widened but Mey-Rin spoke for me, "Master's sick?" Hydria nodded, studying my face, "He's burning up..." I felt my face burning up as I brushed her hand off with my arm, "I'm fine," I assured, taking the water from Mey-Rin. Hydria crossed her arms, "You say that but..."  
"Are you doubting me?"  
"Yup."  
Mey-Rin squeaked at her response since none of my servants have ever talked back or openly told me I was wrong. Then again, Hydria wasn't exactly my servant. She glanced at Mey-Rin, "Tell Baldroy to make some soup. And, if he asks why, tell him because Ciel wanted it."  
"But I don't," I argued, gulping down my water. Mey-Rin looked between us both then said, "B-but soup might be good if Master is unwell..."  
"_I'm not sick._"  
She squeaked, "A-and he missed breakfast... So stew would be b-better..." Hydria looked at me and I looked at Hydria. Then, I said with a sigh, "Fine. I'll deal with soup. But not because you think I'm sick!" Hydria smirked and turned to Mey-Rin, "That's a great idea, Mey-Rin. Please inform Baldroy."  
"Aye..!"  
She briskly walked off, lifting her uniform slightly. As soon as she was gone, Hydria stood up and walked towards the piano, humming a soft tune. I crossed my arms and watched her, feeling slightly annoyed by her persistent attitude but amused at the same time. It was kind of strange for some random stranger to walk in and figure out how everything works just to order me and my servants around. Then again, she wasn't exactly "ordering" anyone around. In fact, she was kind of acting like Sebastian when things needed to be done and she had said she could fill in when the others were busy. But what could Sebastian possibly be busy with? My thoughts melted away as soon as she started playing. Nothing seemed to be important within that moment and time seemed to stand still, everything flowing with the music instead. I completely forgot about the things bugging me and closed my eyes, listening to Hydria play such a peaceful melody. Everything was calm. That is, until Sebastian stepped into the room, clearing his throat.

Hydria stopped playing and I opened my eyes. He bowed, "Forgive me, I didn't mean to interrupt." My eyes narrowed. That had seemed intentional but perhaps I was just imagining it. Hydra smiled, "Oh, it's fine, Sebastian. Welcome back." He smiled slightly at her and turned to me, "I'm sorry I didn't wake you, my lord." I glared at him, "Where were you?" He blinked, looking surprised by my question, "Where was I? Why, in town."  
"For?"  
"Nothing special," he said, "Taking a look at everything and thinking of things that might be needed in the future."  
"Window shopping?" Hydria asked, still sitting at the piano with her hands in her lap. Sebastian nodded, not taking his eyes off of me. I frowned, "Well, do not waste time like that. There are always things that need to be done and you know that." He bowed, "Yes, of course." Hydria stood up, "With that being said, excuse me. I'm going to go see if Finny needs help." She started for the door and was about to leave when Sebastian suddenly said, "One moment." She paused and looked back at him, "Yes?" He was by her within three strides. Then, he suddenly picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder and walking back to me. I uncrossed my arms and rose from my seat, "Sebastian, what are you doing?!" I demanded. "Something that would have been wise to do yesterday," he responded, dropping her in the chair across from me before standing in between us both, "Firstly," he began, "please forgive my sudden action, Miss Hydria. I did it without thinking."  
"It's okay?"  
"Secondly, I came to this realization while I was out, but it was unwise of me to allow my lord to hire a total stranger to work within his inner circle."  
I wanted to speak out against this but I couldn't. After all, he was right. Sebastian cleared his throat, "Even though I could very easily acquire your personal information, I thought you would've preferred it if you answered yourself." Hydria stared up at him, somewhat surprised by this but, after a moment, she shifted in her chair and said, "Alright."  
"Real name? And I am referring to your full name."  
"Hydria Lynn Azurin."  
I tapped my chin. Her first and last name was unique but her middle name was so ordinary.  
"Gender?"  
"Female."  
"Age?"  
"13, nearing 14."  
She doesn't act like someone that age. Then again, neither do I.  
"I guess it only makes sense to ask when your birthday is."  
"May 13."  
"Ah, so in a month or so."  
I found myself glancing out the window. We haven't had very many spring showers...  
"Race?"  
"Are you asking about my ethnicity?"  
"Not exactly... Are you human?"  
My blood ran cold as I stared at Sebastian. Did he seriously just ask that question? People don't really believe in demons and angels unless they are big with the Church. Most don't really believe in Grim Reapers either. Hydria raised an eyebrow, "Human, why? What else would I be?" Sebastian's eyes were cold, "A human wouldn't act so calm around a demented tree. How can you be human?"  
"I've seen weirder. And, besides, it's not like you aren't human. Right?"  
"Not so much."  
"Idiot!" I hissed, leaning forward, "Stop talking, that's an order!" There was no way Sebastian would reveal himself as a demon. It was impossible! Hydria stood up slowly, "What do you mean by that?"  
"I'm not exactly human."  
"Did you not hear me?!" I demanded. Sebastian glanced back at me, "I promise I will make it up to you, my lord." He was kidding! He had to be! She crossed her arms, "Then what are you?" He smirked coldly, "A demon. And a very powerful one at that."  
_He just..!_


	3. Chapter 3

He seriously just... Hydria stared at him for a moment, her eyes wide, "That's...insane.."  
"Is it? How else would I have been able to scale that tree and not be unharmed?"  
I covered my face with my hands. A complete stranger was just told that my butler is a demon. Great. "Ciel..?" she asked but I didn't look at her, "Are you...a demon too?" I stood up, "Of course not..!" I declared, causing her to jump in surprise, "I'm a human. And how are you taking this so well..?"  
"So it is true..."  
I bit my lip. She must not have believed Sebastian and I just agreed with him like a fool, "Ah, no..." I said slowly. Sebastian pulled off his glove and showed her the back of his hand, revealing his contract to me, "Do you still not believe me?" Hydria's eyes were wide then she sighed, "You can't risk letting me go." I raised an eyebrow but Sebastian smirked, "Even if we did, you wouldn't tell a soul."  
"Of course I wouldn't."  
"And," he said, taking a step towards her, "I saw last night how you reached the ceiling. Of course, I wouldn't tell anyone. Unless my master ordered me to do so." I put my hands on my hips, "What are you talking about?" Hydria glared at him, "Don't tell him." A hint of amusement flashed across my butler's face, "Oh? And why not? Were you lying about being human?" My eyes widened and I stared at Hydria. She...wasn't human? She didn't notice me stare and brought her fist back, "I am human," she stated, "But I don't want to be seen as a monster." Sebastian reached for her wrist, "If his butler is a demon, I don't think my Master will mind much."  
"I'm standing right here," I said, "Someone tell me what's going on right this instant." Sebastian looked down at Hydria who avoided his gaze, glaring at the floor. Then, he turned to me, "She says she is human but I can't help but wonder how that is possible when she defies gravity." I raised an eyebrow, "Do you take me for a fool, Sebastian?"  
"Of course not, my lord."  
"Something like that is impossible."  
"Defying gravity or being a human with that ability?"  
"Defying gravity!"  
He bowed, "But it is the truth. Miss Hydria, he won't believe me unless you tell him yourself." She shook her head and let her hand fall to her side and out of his grasp, "I should be working..." she said slowly, walking towards the door just as Mey-Rin came in, nearly crashing into her, "O-oh! I'm so sorry, Hydria!" Hydria didn't say anything and kept walking. "Master, lunch is served," the maid announced, holding the door into the dining room open. I nodded and crossed my arms, "I will be right there. Please excuse us for a bit." She nodded and walked off. Sebastian raised an eyebrow before looking down at me, "What is it?"  
"You disobeyed me," I told him, my eyes closed, "and now you're lying to me." He frowned, "I'm not lying to you, my lord."  
"Hydria is just another common fool if she is hiding something from her employer and assisting their butler in telling a lie."  
"I am not lying to you," he repeated, getting down on a knee, "Hydria has such a power and she is refusing to reveal it in fears of, indeed, being called a monster." I glared at him, "Sebastian..." I warned. He hung his head, "She will have to tell you herself, I know. But, even then, I'm sure you wouldn't believe her without any form of proof." I walked past him towards the dining room, "This is a game I do not like. If you are done, get back to work." He was fell silent, finally giving up on his lie. The door closed behind me and I leaned against the wall, a hand on my head. Sebastian had acted strange and was now telling lies. I hope this won't become a habit.

I scribbled on my piece of parchment. Such a trivial case from the Queen. It was so simple that not much needed to be done. After writing a few more lines, I placed my quill down beside the ink bottle. I lifted the paper and quickly looked it over before folding it neatly and placing it inside an envelope. Case solved and now my work was done for this short day. Minutes ago, Sebastian had asked about dinner. However, since lunch was so filling, I had not felt like eating dinner now or any time soon. The setting sun's rays leaked into my study from the window behind my chair, making it seem like the outside was on fire. I quickly rubbed my eyes, not wanting to dwell on the thought. Suddenly, the quill began rolling off of my desk and I made a mad grab for it, knocking over the ink in the process. /Damn... My work..!/ With the quill held tightly in my right hand, I righted the ink bottle with my left, looking at the pool of ink that had been spilt with a look of disgust. Without a doubt, my desk would be stained and my report for the Queen was ruined. I twirled the quill in between my fingers, trying to calm the anger boiling in me. It had been my own fault but I couldn't help but feel angry. Then, to my surprise, large droplets of the dark ink rose off of the desk, floating as spheres in the air. The ink rose up off of the report, leaving nothing behind. There were no stains, no remains of the little incident. It was as if nothing happened. I stared at the floating spheres in shock. How was this happening? They drifted around me and floated towards the window. I followed them, turning in my chair only to nearly fall out of it. Hydria smiled nervously, crouching on the windowsill outside, her hands raised slightly. I rose cautiously. What on earth was she doing? I looked at the floating spheres of ink. Could it be she..? I rushed forward and quickly opened the window, finding that she was, in fact, not on the windowsill at all but crouching in the air, nothing below her feet supporting her. The orbs floated past me and towards her. "Hydria..?" I questioned, giving her a quizzical look. She swallowed nervously, "Um... Well, you see... Sebastian was right... I-I should tell you myself. Or at least show you.." Glowing red on her arms and legs were red lighting-shaped ribbons that moved like fire. On her arms, it went from her hands to slightly past her elbows and on her legs, it came from under her boot past her knees. Her eyes surprised me; instead of being their usual, fierce green, they were a glowing, pale blue that nearly mixed into the white and his her pupils. It was so bizarre. Sebastian had not been lying..? Part of me felt guilty but the rest was trying to focus on the current situation. "This is impossible..." I breathed. She smirked slightly, rubbing the back of her neck, "So are giant dogs that are beyond cute." It was kind of obvious that she was referring to Pluto. Though I wasn't sure about the cute part. I stared at her for a while before looking down at the ground, "You said you didn't want to tell me..."  
"Because I don't want you to think I'm a monster."  
"Why is it that important to you?"  
Hydria lowered her hands but the ink remained hovering in the air, "I can't really explain it but... You seem like a cool person. I don't want to risk a possible friendship with you." It was my turn to rub the back of my neck. If anything, people think I'm a spoiled brat and try to distance themselves from me. Most don't want to try and become a friend of mine. I took a breath and looked at her, "I don't think you're a monster..." Her eyes widened, "R-really?" I nodded, "And you promise you're human?"  
"As far as I know."  
"Then..." I smirked; possibly the closest thing to a smile I'll get, "I don't think you're a monster. I'm not scared." She was silent for a moment before smiling brightly, "I'm glad." Suddenly, the red lighting disappeared and she fell out of the air, landing face up on the ground with a thud. The ink fell after her, raining down on the grass. I leaned out the window, "Hydria! Are you okay?!" She sat up, rubbing her head, "I'm fine." The lightning returned and she rose up to me again, the ink following her, "I can't do it for very long. Sorry." I glanced at the ink and she smiled with embarrassment, "Oh, right. I almost forgot." The ink came together and formed a single stream that rushed past me and flowed into the ink bottle. It was so strange yet so...amazing! I extended a hand to her, "Come inside before you fall again." She took my hand and I pulled her inside, closing the window behind her. The red disappeared and she landed softly, looking back at me with her green eyes, "Thanks. I'll leave you to your work. Sorry for interrupting." She started for the door. "Do me a favor," I said, lifting the letter for the Queen, "Give this to Sebastian, please. He knows what to do with it." Hydria took it from me but paused, a puzzled look on her face, "Sebastian..."  
"Hm?"  
She looked at me, "He didn't tell you?" I raised an eyebrow, putting my hands on my desk, "Tell me what?"  
"He left. He said he had something important to take care of."  
My blood ran cold, "Something important? So important, he can't tell his own master?"  
"Maybe it slipped his mind," Hydria suggested, looking down at the envelope's seal. I sat down in my chair, "Maybe... Though that never happens." The room was silent for a moment until I said; "Then give it to Tanaka." She nodded and turned away, waving slightly as she left the study. I stared at the surface of my desk. Something seemed wrong... It wasn't the sick feeling in my stomach, it was in my head; Sebastian always tells me everything so this was a surprise. What was he doing?


	4. Chapter 4

Perhaps I'm being paranoid. I wanted to ask Sebastian about his disappearances but work just kept piling up and a week had gone by since I had learned of his second late disappearance and a week since I got to talk to him for more than 30 seconds. He seemed to be avoiding me. Of course, that doesn't make any sense so why does it feel like he's distancing himself from me? Just as I finally finished all of my work, in the early afternoon of the eighth day, I found myself wanting to scream in relief and frustration. I had been left alone during my work except for the quick meals brought by Sebastian and the tea served by Hydria. Tea always has a calming effect, especially during stressful times such as these, so I felt relieved when Hydria never questioned my constant calls for the steaming beverage. I tugged at my hair, still wanting to burst, when there was a knock on the door. It opened slowly and in came Hydria, pushing a cart instead of carrying a tray. Behind her, standing in the hall just outside of the door was Sebastian, Tanaka, Mey-Rin, Finny, and Baldroy. They were all smiling. My eyes narrowed as I released my hold on my hair, "What's the meaning of this?" Then I noticed it; a small cake sat on the cart with utensils, a plate, and tea beside it, "What's the occasion?"  
"We know how stressed out you've been and this is a reward for finishing," Hydria said with a smile. There was something on her cheek just below her left eye that looked like the pure white frosting on the cake. I tilted my head, "How'd you know I finished?" She glanced back at Sebastian and he bowed, a calm smile on his face. I couldn't help but feel warm on the inside, "Ah, thank you very much. All of you." Mey-Rin gasped at my thanks. Both Finny and Baldroy seemed just as surprised. Hydria only smiled more and Sebastian's eyes seemed to sparkle in his own form of hidden surprise. He looked at the others, "Back to work," he ordered, walking behind them. I leaned forward a bit, "And where is my butler going?" He looked at me, "Why, to prepare a grand dinner." My ears burnt from embarrassment. I had instantly thought he was sneaking off, I didn't even consider him doing his own duties. The door closed and it was just me and Hydria. "Oh!" she exclaimed, serving me my tea, "Sorry I didn't serve it earlier.. I just didn't want it to burn." I looked at the tea then at her, "Didn't want what to burn?"  
"The cake."  
My eyes widened slightly, "You baked it?" She smiled nervously, "Yes. Sorry, but I asked Baldroy if I could. Would you prefer a different one?"  
"No!" I said instantly, surprising both her and myself. Her eyes were wide for a moment before she smiled again, "How big of a slice would you like?"  
"A quarter is fine," I told her, taking the size into consideration. She nodded and went to work cutting me a slice. I leaned back in my chair, resting my head on my hand. Hydria had said she couldn't bake. Though it did terrify me that I was going to eat something she said she sucked at making, it amazed me that she would want to try in order to thank me for my hard work. It was nice of her. But... Would it kill me slowly or instantly?

"Ow..!" she squeaked suddenly, attracting my attention. "What happened?" I asked, leaning forward again, "Are you okay?" She nodded, "Sorry."  
"What happened?"  
"Nothing really. My hand cramped suddenly and it just scared me," she said, bowing slightly, "Sorry for worrying you." I smirked, amused by her action, "Since when did you get to be so formal and bow to me?" Her face turned red in embarrassment, "H-hey! Don't let it go to your head! I've just been around your servants for too long!"  
"You sure? It seems like you see me as your boss."  
"You kinda are," she remind me, lifting the plate that now had a slice of cake resting on it. At least it didn't _look _terrible. Then I remembered something; "You squeaked like an actual girl." Hydria set the plate down in front of me then leaned across the desk, grabbing the front of my shirt, "Tell anyone and you're dead," she threatened jokingly. I chuckled as she released me, smoothing out the wrinkles she had made with her power. I still wanted to watch her use it - it was so fascinating. I lifted my fork, "Anyways, thank you." She nodded and grabbed the handle of the cart, pulling it with her as she head for the door. I was about to take a bite - at least it smelled sweet - when I looked up and noticed a small, dark stain on her left sleeve by the opening for her hand, "Hydria?" She stopped and looked back at me, "What's up?" I set my fork down and motioned for her to come closer. Her face fell as she approached, "It sucks that bad, huh?" I shook my head and pointed at the floor next to me. She raised an eyebrow and walked around the desk, stopping to stand next to me, putting her left hand on the desk, "Are you okay?"  
"I could ask you the same thing," I said, grabbing her wrist and lifting her hand. There was clean cut on the side of her hand, over her thumb. It was still bleeding. "Hey..." she complained shakily, trying to free her hand, "It's noth-"  
"What is this from?" I asked, cutting her off. When she didn't respond, I gave her my classic glare that scares the daylights out of everyone I used it on. Sadly, it only had a small effect on her. Figures. She put her other hand on my chair and pushed, still trying to free herself, "It's fine, Ciel," she told me, "You're overreacting."  
"If I'm overreacting, why can't you tell me what happened?"  
She sighed and closed her eyes, giving up on freeing herself, "The knife slipped once I finished cutting the cake." I frowned, "So that's why you squeaked..."  
"I didn't squeak."  
"Yes you did," I argued, releasing her wrist before rummaging through the drawers of my desk. She crossed her arms before looking over my shoulder, "What are you doing?"  
"Sebastian made me keep a first aid kit in here. Though I don't recall where I put it."  
"I told you not to worry about it. It's no big deal."  
I found the kit and placed it on the desk beside the cake, "What if it gets infected? You should always take care of these things right away," I told her, putting my hand out for her own. Hydria fell silent as she sat on the edge of my desk carefully before giving me her cut hand. Thank goodness she was cooperating now. She could get pretty stubborn. I cleaned the cut with a cotton swap I had covered in alcohol, tightening my hold at the right second as she flinched from the burning, stinging feeling. "Sorry," I mumbled, putting the cotton swab in the wastebasket. "It's fine," she said. While I worked on wrapping her hand in white bandages, I could feel her gaze burning through my body. It was either that or I was feeling sick again. I tied a little knot then released her, "There you go," I told her before putting the kit away. Then, I went back to my cake, picking up my fork. I took a bite and was surprised by how good it tasted in comparison to what I was expecting. Sure, it was greatly lacking in many ways but it was edible and tasted sweet. Pretty good for someone who couldn't bake. I was half way through the slice when Hydria unexpectedly said; "You're like a mother..."  
"Eh?"  
I looked at her in surprise as she hopped off of my desk and walked towards the window, her bandaged hand held close to her chest, "I beg your pardon..? A mother?" Of all things I could "be like", why a mother? She nodded and I watched her through her reflection on the glass, "A mother is nurturing, right?" she asked, "They patch you up when you've scraped your knees and take care of you... Right?" I turned away and bit down on the knuckle of my index finger. My mother...was dead. This topic was one I didn't like. I don't have the luxury of having my parents guide me through life as I grow up, "How should I know?" I asked bitterly. A moment of silence passed. "I never knew my mother..." Hydria said, causing me to turn in my chair and stare at her in shock, "Or my father..." To not even know your parents... I looked down at the floor. At first, I thought it was horrible but then I changed my mind; To grow up knowing the warmth of a parent's love then having it taken from you in one fell swoop was much, much worse. But I decided against telling her. We were both silent for what felt like a lifetime. "Eh?" I looked up again, "What is it?" Hydria was looking at something outside, a surprised but confused look on her face, "I think it's Sebastian..." I stood up at the sound of his name, "Sebastian? What is he doing?"  
"Just...walking."  
"Is he coming back?"  
She shook her head, "He's leaving." I must have accidently showed how confused and hurt I was because when Hydria turned around, her eyes widened, "Ciel..?" She quickly shook her head, "I'm sure he's just going to pick up ingredients for dinner," she told me in an effort to make me feel better or at least take my mind off of what was bugging me. After all, she didn't know why I was feeling that way. I frowned, "He would have done so by now." With a sigh, I turned away and lowered my head, putting my hands on my desk. Was he...leaving again?

"Thank you for your hard work, Master!" Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finny said in unison at dinner. Tanaka held his tea, "Heheh..." But my own foul mood killed the joy they were trying to spread. Sebastian had returned moments before and stood by my chair, standing with his head high as if he was proud of his extremely grumpy master. I looked down at the dinner that had been prepared for me; the finest, freshest fish from somewhere, a salad made from organic vegetables grown on a farm somewhere I didn't care, and other stuff I didn't care to identify. Casting a glance at Hydria who stood by the door with her arms crossed, I saw she was watching me. The next thing I knew, she was upside down, one hand keeping her skirt from falling. I stared at her for a moment before covering my mouth with my hand, stifling my chuckle. It wasn't just that she was upside down, it was the serious expression on her face that made it so funny. What an idiot... Someone could see. Noticing my reaction, she flipped back to her feet and smiled. I nodded at her and took a few bites of my food. I think the reason why she was able to cheer me up when no one else could was because I didn't expect her to react the way she did or react at all. I was half way through my meal when Sebastian bowed, "Excuse me." He started towards the doors but froze when I said, "Where are you going?  
"I'm terribly sorry. Please excuse me, Master. I am going outside."  
He paused, "Why? Do you want me to stay here?" he asked with a smirk. I glared at him, "I want you to stop leaving without informing me of where you're going." An eerie silence fell in the dining room as I stared him down. Sebastian's smirk became a slight frown, "Do you not trust me, my lord? Have I ever given you a reason to doubt my loyalty?"  
"Disappearing is very suspicious, I hope you know that. So, I want to know that you are still loyal to me."  
"And what shall I do to prove it to you?"  
"Stay till the end of dinner, wait until the others have eaten as well, clean the dishes then the dining room from top to bottom."  
"How will this prove anything?" he asked coolly. I held his gaze, an uneasy feeling in my stomach, "I'll know where you are. And you must inform someone or myself of your whereabouts." After a while of agonizing silence, Sebastian bowed and walked back to stand next to my chair, "You are thinking ahead," he said, "Very wise." I ignored him and continued eating. Once dinner was over, I left for the dining room, feeling like I was about to keel over at any moment. Guided by nothing but my blurring vision, I made my way to the stairs. I keep feeling worse and worse everyday. Yet, I didn't think there was any reason to call a doctor. Well, most of me thought that. As I started up the stairs, I felt the steps I was standing on disappear and I fell backward, unable to move enough to reach for something to stop me from falling. Everything was numb. I could feel the ground coming closer and closer until-  
I hit something soft. I wanted to see what cushioned my fall but I couldn't escape the darkness that was suffocating me. Was I dead..? Then, a familiar sound told me I wasn't; _th-thump, th-thump, th-thump._ A heart beat, calm and loud. Could it be my own? Another heartbeat joined the one I assumed was my own; _th-thump th-thump th-thump. _The one beating with my own was faster and had no pauses in between - it was panicked. The soft mass beneath me disappeared and was replaced with something much softer but not as warm. Was it okay that I wanted to lie there forever? Moments passed as I lied there in the darkness before I felt something shift my bangs and touch my forehead, something soft and cool. Then, I heard humming. It sounded familiar, like a song I've heard somewhere. This darkness had held me for long enough; I needed to see what happened, what was going on. Whose heartbeat had I heard? I forced my eyes open and was able to adjust to the faint light quickly. Leaning over me with their hand on my forehead was Hydria, a scared look on her face, "Ciel!" I blinked as I stared up at her, "Huh..? What happened?" I asked, trying to sit up. She jumped back a bit to give me room. I quickly looked around and saw that we were in my room, "How'd I get here? Hydria, what happened? What time is it?"  
"Almost 9:30. As for what happened... You collapsed. I'm so glad I was there when it happened... I was able to catch you before you could fall and get hurt."  
I looked down at the white sheets. So, that panicked heartbeat was Hydria's. "You caught me..?"  
"I didn't think at first," she said, clearly picking her words carefully, "I just ran up and hoped I could keep you from falling. Only when we both started going down did I think to use my powers to keep me upright enough to get a hold on you. Then, minimizing your weight, I carried you to your room." Though this was all very fascinating, it was strange; though I was beyond grateful, I couldn't help but wonder why my butler, the one who has saved me countless times, wasn't the one who saved me this time. Which reminded me; "How did Sebastian react?" I asked. She looked at me for a moment then looked to the side, "He left... Just before you woke up." _No way... _I got to my feet, my knees weak beneath me, "I'm...going after him." Hydria's eyes widened, "You shouldn't move so much."  
"I could've been seriously hurt and he didn't seem to care."  
When she didn't respond, I knew I was right. Hydria took care of me while my good for nothing butler left for whatever reason. If he just left, I could find him and figure out why he keeps leaving without a word. I looked at Hydria, "I need a cloak. Hell, my cape will do." She was reluctant but, in the end, sighed as my black cloak flew to her hands, "Be careful and don't overwork yourself..." she said. I took the cloak from her, "Fine." Walking out of the room, I put the cape on as Hydria followed behind me. The door opened on its own and I fiddled with the collar of the cloak, nodding back at Hydria. "See you later," she said, a look on her face I didn't recognize. As soon as the door closed behind me, I figured it out; she had an anxious look her on her face. As if someone was going to die.


	5. Chapter 5

With my head low and my eyes focused ahead, I jogged away from the manor, hoping I could catch up with Sebastian. In the cold night, I could see my breath. Part of me felt stupid for not getting a carriage but he would've heard that coming from miles away. My lungs were burning already, burned by the cold air and my running. I stumbled, feeling extremely weak again. To be honest, I don't recall being this weak. I was able to actually run and do simple tasks without feeling like Death had just come and grazed me with the edge of his scythe. After what felt like years, I had managed to end up near town. Stopping to catch my breath, I put my hands on my shaking knees, gasping for breath. Looking up, I thought I saw a person in the distance, their tall figure illuminated by the moon. Silencing my gasps, I crept towards them, trying to get a better look. They were indeed very tall and walked with inhuman-like grace, one arm positioned in front of them and the other at their side. As cautiously and as quietly as possible, I tried to get closer. It was possible they were my butler but I had to be sure. However, one can only be so cautious and I stumbled slightly, kicking a few smalls rocks across the path. The person stopped, looking to the sides. I swore under my breath and quickly crouched behind a large bush just as they turned around. It was a painful silence. I held my breath as to not alert them. But this was my chance - I had to check their face. Bracing myself, I looked around the side of the bush just as they began turning around. My hand flew to my mouth as I stared with wide eyes at my butler as he continued his walk. I had managed to catch up. And he seemed to be taking his time as if he wasn't worried someone - his master in particular - would come after him. Meanwhile, back at the manor while I continued to follow Sebastian, the Undertaker had decided to stop by for a visit so late in the night.

**(Switched P.O.V.)**

"Almost got it..." Hydria muttered to herself as she stood on the ceiling, cleaning absolutely everything. She was trying to clean the one spot of dust that continued to taunt her from its place just out of her reach. Limits to her power caused these kinds of situations; she only had enough power to stay glued to the ceiling but not enough to move or will the cloth towards the dust to clean it. Biting her lip, she looked at the floor below, '_Well,' _she thought, '_I could just drop down... But that might damage the floor._' Groaning, she put a hand on her forehead, "Why do I always end up doing this to myself?" she asked aloud. There was a knock on the door. '_Strange,_' she told herself, '_Who the heck could it be at this hour?_' A realization hit her; how was she supposed to get down to answer? They knocked again. "One second please," Hydria called, looking around for a way to help her return to the ground. While distracted, she hadn't noticed the last of her power disappearing. "Gah!" she yelled, dropping from the ceiling and scrapping her side against the chandelier before crashing onto the polished floors, just barely missing the stairs. At the exact same moment, the doors opened; "Oh? What do we have here~?" With a groan, she pushed herself up off of the floor, turning to look at the guest. He chuckled, "This is VERY interesting." The Undertaker closed the door behind him, "Very interesting indeed." Hydria raised an eyebrow as he approached. She knew who he was (Though she never met him). He crouched in front of her, "Hello there, little Shifter~" he greeted. "Yeah, hi," she said in return, flinching as she got to her feet. The Undertaker rose with her, a smile on his face, "You aren't hurt," he told her, "Shifters like you don't get hurt when you fall."  
"I think I would know that," she growled and he put his hands up, chuckling, "Of course, of course~" Examining the large tear on the side of her clothes for a second, she frowned, noticing a small wound on her skin. With a sigh, she returned her attention to the giggling Undertaker, "Ciel isn't here right now," she informed him, "You'll have to come back tomorrow or leave a message." He put a sleeved hand on her shoulder, "Oh, I'm not here for the little earl. I'm here for you, hehe~"

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

God! How far was he going to walk!? I had followed him for a good 15 minutes and still nothing out of the ordinary. He occasionally stopped to look at the displays in shops before continuing on. Perhaps I was wrong about him... Or he knew I was following and was trying to trick me into believing he was just going out for walk. More time passed and, finally, something interesting happened. Sort of. Sebastian stopped then stepped into a sweets shop. Not wanting to risk bumping into him, I waited in the alley beside the shop, shaking from the cold and my own body's increasing weakness. If he just made this quick, I could go home before I collapsed again; which is exactly what I felt like doing. There was a _ding _as the shops door opened and Sebastian stepped out, looking down into the bag in his arms, a small smile on his face, "Ah, master will like these," he said softly before continuing on. I put my hand on my forehead, feeling extremely guilty. He was just...getting me a treat. There was no reason to be suspicious at all! Wanting to slam my head into the wall, I followed after him. One more minute of watching just to make sure then I'll be home. It is pretty late so Hydria might be asleep already. Oh well, it's not like I should expect her to stay awake and wait for me. Sebastian stopped walking in the center of the plaza by the fountain and I rushed into the nearest alley, poking my head around the corner. Someone else was there, sitting on the edge of the fountain and staring into its waters. It was strange since he was alone, no wonder Sebastian stopped. Then, to my surprise, he got down on a knee, "Forgive me for taking so long, Master." My eyes widened and threatened to pop out of my head. Why was he calling him 'Master'?!

**(Switched P.O.V.)**

Hydria raised an eyebrow, "Me? What about me?" The Undertaker removed his hand and twirled away, "I recognized your power right away, Shifter."  
"Yeah, and?"  
"Ah, you don't get do you~?"  
Her eyes narrowed, "Get what?"  
"I know your mother~"  
Hydria's blood ran cold and she was in front of him in a second, glaring, "What did you just say?" He chuckled, completely unaffected by the threatening tone in her voice, "Well, not exactly your mother. Your ancestor."  
"How old are you?"  
"Secret~"  
She sighed, putting a hand on her forehead, "You were just messing with me weren't you?" He put a finger to his lips, grinning, "Who knows~" Frowning, she crossed her arms, "What do you want with me anyways?"  
"Just to become your friend, Hydria," he said, "And friends ask friends questions." The Undertaker, leaned against her, "So! Any questions?"  
"Um... No..."  
"Well I have one~!"  
"I figured as much," she mumbled. The Undertaker looked down at her, "Why'd you come to Phantomhive's place anyways?" She raised an eyebrow but sighed, "Was in the area, helped his butler take out a demon tree, asked to work for free. That's basically it." He nodded, still grinning, "I see, I see. Does he know of your power?" She nodded and his grin grew, "Good! You know," he said, bringing his voice to a whisper, "I've known the little earl for a while now. You can ask me anything about him~" Hydria would have instantly said "No thank you" or "I'm good" but, instead, she hesitated. And this made the Undertaker giggle, "Well~?"  
"Has Ciel always been so...confusing?"  
He paused, "What do you mean?"  
"Well," she began, "I mean, he's pretty awkward sometimes and always extremely grumpy. But he can be occasionally nice at times and stubborn at others. And he's angry a lot... I don't get it. Plus, I don't know how to react or act with him. Heck, I don't know what to say most of the time. He's so..."  
"Bipolar?" Undertaker suggested, "Complicated? Socially awkward?"  
"He seems so closed off from the rest of the world," she said, "So, he can't ever express one emotion at a time." Hydria pondered this, also strongly considering Undertaker's final suggestion. With a chuckle, he put both hands on her shoulders, "You're worried you're doing something wrong~"  
"Sort of..."  
Twirling off and towards the door, he said; "Don't worry about it, Shifter. You are right about him being closed off from the world. I mean, the kids parents were killed after all."  
"HUH?!"  
"But, by the way you described him," he continued, acting as if nothing happened, "it seems like he's accepted you~"  
"Really..?" Hydria asked, walking towards the doors and holding one open for him. The Undertaker nodded, tapping her on the nose with his finger, making her blink in surprise, "It just takes time to make him trust, so, don't worry your little head over it~" Stepping outside, he said; "Just... Be there for him." Hydria's eyes widened slightly. The joking tone in his voice had vanished. "Um... Okay..?"  
"Good! Buh-bye, Hydria~" he said, walking off, "Until next time~!"

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

I watched Sebastian and the man intensely, my heart pounding like crazy. Why would Sebastian call a random man 'Master'? Unless... He wasn't so random... Argh! It made no sense! Still, I watched. And listened; "I hope you were not waiting long," Sebastian said, looking up at the man. The man chuckled softly, "I wasn't." I stumbled forward, putting one hand on the wall in front of me and the other over my throbbing heart. His voice... Why was it so familiar..? Taking a breath, I listened again, peeking around the corner. Sebastian rose to his feet and extended the bag to the man, "As an apology, I got you some sweets. I know how much you like them." I couldn't see the mysterious man's face but I could tell he was smiling by the way he tilted his head, "Thank you, Sebastian. I appreciate it immensely." Sebastian nodded and dug into the bag, removing a small package, "Forgive me for asking, but you like strawberries, correct?"  
"I do."  
I frowned. What the hell was this? I like sweets, I like strawberries. Was this guy just like an older me for Sebastian to obey? As I watched, a pain in my head grew, burning just behind my eyes. The man looked at the water again, "Sebastian..?" he asked softly. My butler bowed slightly, "Yes, my lord?"  
"Where do your loyalties lie?"  
I held my breath. He asked the question I had been aching to ask. There was an agonizing pause before Sebastian spoke again, "Why, it is quite simple."  
"Oh?"  
'_Oh?_'I mentally questioned, squeezing an eye shut as a spike of pain shoved itself through the side of my head, forcing me to grab at the wall for support as my knees threatened to give out. "Of course," Sebastian responded, "My loyalties lie with the Phantomhive household."  
'_Yeah?_' I demanded to myself, '_Then why are you here, you damn lying demon?_' The man chuckled faintly, "That is a relief." Wait... What? I checked around the corner again just in time to see Sebastian taking one of the man's hands, "I swore my loyalty to the Phantomhives," he said clearly, "The _true _Phantomhives. I promise to never leave your side, Master Phantomhive." Wait, wait... What is happening? The "true" Phantomhives? I'm all that's left of the Phantomhive family. So why is Sebastian calling this man 'Master Phantomhive'? Was there someone else? The man sighed in relief, "I am glad, Sebastian. I feel safe with you." I crossed my arms, leaning against the wall and looking down at the ground. So did I... I felt safe with Sebastian as well. I feel safe with him, even if he has been so sketchy lately. Even now, if he just held me in his long arms and told me I was safe, I would believe him. "But..." the man said slowly, "What about the other?" I stiffened at this, focusing on them again. "The other?" Sebastian questioned, "Surely you don't mean the _fake_." I gasped in spite of myself, a hand quickly flying to cover my mouth. Fake? A _fake_? There's no way! I can't be a fake! I am Ciel Phantomhive, watchdog to the Queen. I'm the real deal! "I wish you wouldn't use such harsh words," the man scolded gently, "But, yes, the fake. Do you have any loyalty to him?"  
"Of course not."  
I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt my own physical pain increase and my emotional distress stab me in the chest. Was I a fool for thinking, for believing, that in this world, there was still someone looking out for me? Saving me when I needed a hero? "He is breaking," Sebastian continued, "You are the only, and the real, existing Phantomhive."  
"Thank you, Sebastian," the man said, "I am relieved. However, it is getting late and you really should return."  
"As you wish."  
"But, I will call for you later."  
"Of course. Please rest easy, my lord."  
That man was the only Phantomhive..? I am...breaking..? If I'm not really Ciel Phantomhive... Who am I? Then I ran.

I ran out of the alley and back towards the manor, not caring if Sebastian and the man were alerted. My cape fell off while I ran but I didn't stop. Right now, I couldn't tell the difference between reality and a nightmare. Tears streamed from my face but I couldn't register why. All I knew was that I had to go home. Or to where I _thought _home was. I had to hurry before... Before... Before..?

* * *

**Well there you have it. Sorry for the lack of updating; I was on vacation with family.  
Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed. I am quite proud of this whole thing and I apologize if I didn't match Ciel or Undertaker's personality very well. But I had fun writing this.  
For those who really did like this, fear not. I hope to make this into a series-type thing.  
Until next time!  
-_ShockScythe  
_(p.s. I'm sorry if I used too many squiggles when Undertaker was talking XD)**


End file.
